I Give Up, But I Choose Our End
by TrueHeartsGlow
Summary: Please comment!A story about Sakura with her team trying to convice Sasuke to return. Sasuke refuses-oh my- and Sakura bids him an unexpected farewell.


I will give up, but let me choose the end

_((It is a story that I didn't take much time off for thinking or editing it, so I expect it to suck, but I thought I would post it either way for the less demanding readers!!!Reviews as always, apreciated!!!Thank you!!!))_

Sakura wondered at the isolated usually area by herself.

Now that Naruto and Kakashi had stayed with Sasuke trying to talk to him into coming back to the village, she somehow felt that she couldn't find it in her to face him and talk to him and tell him how much she wanted him back to the village.

Because truth was she had seen what he had become, and even though she still loved him he had hurt her numerous times till now and she couldn't look back at him the same way. Her heart was aching, how many nights she had stayed awake, crying in his memory and his hurtful, full of hatred words that he had spit at her, when she was trying to prevent him from abandoning her and the village? God knew how many. And how he always had a mean attitude towards her when there was no reason at all to be that way, since all she did was loving him. But no she had taken all of his shots; to her heart without complaining the little bit and he didn't seem to even acknowledge that…How little did he see in her…

She walked back to the point she had left the others two trying to talk sasuke back into returning, after the big fight that had happened and none had managed to win, except her for receiving some pretty bad bruises by Sasuke's ruthless attacks.

Naruto was standing now some meters way from sasuke seeming as he was just reorganizing his thoughts after a first failed attempt to convince sasuke.

Kakashi was standing indifferent alone on some rock, secretly thinking this was all futile to try to take back a traitor in the name of friendship of some emotional teens.

Sakura gave a questioning glare at Naruto who by his turn gave a calm nod at her, staying still in his position. Then Sakura slowly but unwillingly turned her head from Naruto to face Sasuke and there he was glaring at her, you could tell he was feeling slightly awkward but laid back in the same time.

He knew so well to wear that cold mask to fool everyone how emotionless he was…Or maybe he was heartless indeed. Sakura thought with a tad bit of grudge against him inside her,

She walked slowly close to Sasuke and he nodded to her.

Now that the fight was over, he was examining the scars he had left on her, the external ones…because the internal were not visible by someone as thick and stubborn as him-or at least that was Sakura's train of thought at his observing glare.

She first broke the silence ''Why do I get the weird feeling you are not going to come with us?' she said semi jokingly, pointing with a slight movement of her head at Naruto who had a defeated look on his face.

Sasuke stayed cold.' Your feeling is right.' he nodded, obviously wishing to keep the discussion short.

''I am sorry for the wounds I caused to you…''he said in a numb tone.

Sakura flinched….''How uncommon of him to show such kindness to her.''

''Don't worry about them. Those ones can easily heal.' she said her last phrase with a tone of an ironic hint.

He blinked and looked at her secretly nodded at Kakashi, meaning it was time for them to walk away and leave those two alone, they had a long talk to do. Kakashi got up with a rather compassionate look on his face, thinking how this young girl was going to just experience rejection once more after all the sacrifices she had done for the one she loved. Naruto walked away with Kakashi, wishing inside him that Sakura didn't have to do this and would just let go for her own good.

Once they were quite far, Sasuke nodded to Sakura to follow him, he walked near a tree and sat under its shadow.

''Please, come.' he said to her. She obeyed as her heart was beating fast. She didn't want to get hurt once more for the same reason,no that would be unforgivable. Her hands were shaking, trying to gather all her mental strength. All she had to do was to just nod to whatever he said and she would be done quickly with his rude speech and everyone would take their roads…It wasn't of her to be such a coward but after all those hits, she had learnt not to tire her heart so much anymore…And Sasuke wasn't the one who should be the exception to this rule.

He smiled lightly as she reached him and sat down.

''I am sorry for hurting you.' he said.

''You already said that…''Sakura's abrupt response made him blink.

He stayed silent, feeling awkward, he didn't know what words to say, he had hurt her enough till now.

Sakura first broke the silence, again.' You have made a progress; I can keep you that... At least this time you are leaving but you made sure to tell me bye first.' she let out a sarcastic self pity laugh.

Sasuke avoided her look.' I just wanted to make sure if I hadn't hurt you too much physically. I hate hurting you, even though you are a healing ninja, it just doesn't feel right defending myself against you cause in reality you never attack me.' he said and his humble tone made Sakura space out, looking at him intensely , pensive.

''Glad you understand what I do I do it for your own good.' she said, wishing this talk would end soon.

''Yes and this is where I would like to ask you to give up.' he said in the next tone, leaving her completely speechless, once warm and once cold…heh, he sure knew how to pick his words in his mean role.

Sakura eyed him in anger.' Just go already, before I say anything I might regret.' she said while tears of anger and betrayal had began running down on her cheeks.

Sasuke stood up and placed a hand on her cheek, as his skin became one with her wet bitterness.''Sakura, you should hate me already. But you have way too much persistence in you to let go.' his hand still lingered on her cheek.

Sakura raised her hand and placed it over his.

''Oh…if only you knew…''she muttered in a way that would make anyone want to hug her and comfort her.

She regains her logic almost immediately.

''Sasuke, please, just go already, stop hurting me, aren't you tired of this?' she asked removing his hand of her face.

''You will never stop hurting until you stop loving Me.,''he whispered slowly as he looked in her eyes. Their eyes locked for a few moments, he could clearly see inside Sakura's eyes that her heart had given up fighting, she still loved him but the hurt was too heavy for her to stay faithful to her long lost fight.

''You don't deserve my love. You never will…''she said spitting out those hateful words, trying to hurt him back too in repay. He had made her the wreck she was inside her, wishing every day she was dead, she had never met him, or that she could be heartless for once, relieving herself from that heavy cross she had to carry.

''If you know all this, then why do you still linger to our past?' he asked, accepting her venom without any fighting, he felt he deserved it.

''Cause I am silly like that…''she said with a refreshing honesty.

''I want you to know, that once I leave this very point I am standing now, you will no longer mean anything to me, Sakura. You never meant much either way, but even that little bit I could have felt will be gone forever.' he said cruelly but somehow in a soft tone.

''I never meant much to you…''she repeated like a broken tape.

''I suppose you just go on and kiss people like that...Heh, how could I have ever hoped of anything different?' she said in bitterness.

Sasuke looked at her and smirked, spitting out his response, pretending he didn't even remember the said kiss.

''Kiss? I don't remember us ever kissing, Sakura. The fight must have made you halucinate.''He said, pushing a piece of his hair out of his face.

Sakura couldn't take anymore.

''Oh how can you be so tough?' she asked moving closer to him and raising a hand to slap him!

''Now tell me you don't remember anything!!!I am not crazy!!I hate you right now, I really do!!''She said in an angry tone.

Sasuke caught her hand before she slapped him but he instead hold it in his, not letting go. He placed it on his chest.

''It is not about what my mind could remember, Sakura. It is about what my heart does…''and saying that he placed her hand exactly over the place that his heart was supposed to be.

Tears rolled down Sakura's eyes.

''Such a cruel way to say bye. You are good at this, aren't you?''She said absorbing her pain and forming a smile on her lips.

Sasuke looked at her, hiding well his inner sadness and his secret wish to hug her tight and comfort her, relieve her from all the wounds he himself had opened so obsessively.

''Then if this is the only way you know to say good bye then let me define this time our final scene.'' Sakura said and with that she walked closely to him, so close that their lips almost touched.

Sasuke flinched by her unexpected move but he didn't move. Damn, that pink haired girl had some guts, while he'd expect her to crawl in a corner and start crying, she was still there, playing with the fire.

While those thoughts were crossing his mind, Sakura had come even close and his left arm before he even felt it, had risen up and grabbed Sakura's hair, forcing her to stay at that position, unmoving.

''Sakura, what are you doing?' he asked her breathing heavily while looking in her eyes.

Sakura ignored the grip on her and moved closer, placing her wet lips on him, loving every moment of his touch on hers. Sasuke kept holding her hair, feeling unable to break the kiss, not returning it back, but still accepting it, it was too late to stop her either way, he stayed pensive, trying to figure out how the dried blood on her lips tasted. If he knew whatever move he could do would never raise her hopes and change anything of his plans for revenge, he would grab her right then and fill her with his hold back kisses.

Sakura was still pecking him, but feeling as he hadn't kissed back this had started seeming too awkward even for a bye scene, so she started slowly pulling away.

Sasuke opened his eyes, but before he could control himself, his grip on her hair, held her on her position, preventing her from breaking away the felt strangely relieved that their lips were still united, that he could still feel her freshness on him. He had acted just as a little child that realizes what makes it so happy and holds stubbornly on it, refusing to lose the pleasuring feeling it had to offer.

Sakura blinked lightly confused at him, he wasn't kissing her back, so why wouldn't he let her go? But that thought only lasted a few seconds, as Sasuke realized what he had done and immediately let hold of his grip and pulled away, trying to hide his blush.

Sakura stayed there looking down. He saw the hurt but confused look on her face and felt even more of a douche than before.

He looked back at her regaining his control and smirked.

''Was this supposed to touch me? If so, it has failed.' he said licking lightly his lips as he couldn't get over her taste on him and longed for more than just a kiss.

''But Sasuke, then why…why did you just…?''Sakura didn't complete her sentence.

Sasuke gave her an ''you are having illusions again'' look and she thought she had exposed herself enough.

It was time to give up.

''Sakura, you know there is no hope. Get a grip and let this soulless person walk away. He only got in your way to hurt you, so take the pain and learn from it instead of asking for more…''she was talking inside her to herself, mentally trying to regain her composure.

She already felt ashamed for trying to kiss him again.

Sasuke turned his back and had already started walking away, to the north. Sakura watched him walk away for a few moments, then turned back and headed to the opposite direction, saying out loud for Sasuke to hear

''Last time, you kissed me good bye. Now it was my turn. I owe you nothing, anymore.' she said trying to sound determined and cold, after all her humiliation.

Sasuke stopped for a second at the hearing of those words, but then started walking again as soon.

And there was Naruto and Kakashi returning to get Sakura, watching the two figures from afar walking the one away from the other.

''I was sure that would be the result.''Naruto sighed and Kakashi nodded, keeping an eye on Sakura from afar, she was walking like all the blood had been drained out of her, he could tell just now, how her heart was broken…once more. He shook his head lightly and kept on walking, turning his glare to the ground.


End file.
